Grapeshot
BRL: R$14,90 EU: €6.24 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 26.28zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 |costume1 = GrapeshotCostume |costume2 = GrapeshotCostume2 |flavor text = "Spa-BOOM!" enthuses Grapeshot. "You liked that? I got a million of 'em! Wa-POW! Buh-BLAM! Za-... um... Ker-... hmmm... Okay, I guess I've only got the three." |box title = Grapeshot}} Grapeshot is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 thematically released alongside Jurassic Marsh Part 1. It is currently being showcased in teaser Piñata Parties for the aforementioned world since November 10th. In a manner identical to Cherry Bomb, it explodes in a 3x3 area doing instant-kill damage but also releases grapes in eight directions along the horizontal, vertical, and diagonal lines. The grapes can bounce off zombies, doing 10 normal damage shots. They pop after ricocheting five times. Etymology Grapeshot is based on the fruiting berry commonly seen growing on Vitis vinifera. Grapes are a type of fruit that grow in clusters of 15 to 300, and come in a variety of colors such as crimson, black, dark blue, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Its explosive ability is based off of grapeshots used in artillery, which is a type of shot that is not one solid element, but a mass of small metal balls or slugs packed tightly into a canvas bag. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Slow Grapeshots explode and scatter bouncing projectiles in eight directions. Usage: instant "Spa-BOOM!" enthuses Grapeshot. "You liked that? I got a million of 'em! Wa-POW! Buh-BLAM! Za-... um... Ker-... hmmm... Okay, I guess I've only got the three." Strategies This plant is especially helpful for crowd control in Endless Zones, huge waves of tough-to-kill zombies, and grave clearing. Use this as best as you can. It also helps to imitate this plant as recharge can go way faster. You can kill all zombies and destroy all graves in just seconds. Do what you would do with Cherry Bomb. Avoid using it against Jester Zombie as they will deflect them, damaging plants heavily. If you do use them on Jester Zombies, be sure to plant Grapeshot close enough to the jester so that the explosion will kill the zombie. There is also a strong chance that one Grapeshot will a destroy Gargantuar if planted on the same tile the Gargantuar is on. Because of this, Grapeshots can be considered superior over Gargantuars, especially in Endless Zones. Gallery HD Grapeshot.png|HD Grapeshot Grapeshot New Premium Seed Packet.png|Grapeshot's seed packet ATLASES_PLANTGRAPESHOT_1536_00_PTX.png|Grapeshot's sprites and textures Burnt octo zombie.png|A charred Octo Zombie and a Grapeshot projectile ExplosionGrapeshot.jpeg|Grapeshot's explosion GrapeshotExplosion.jpeg|A Grapeshot about to explode JWPinataGameplay18.png|Grapeshot in the store Grapeshot Ad.png|An advertisement featuring Grapeshot GrapeProjectile.jpeg|A Grapeshots grape explosion projectile. Videos Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_Grapeshot_in_Almanac Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_10th_World_Sneak_Peek_and_Grapeshot Trivia *It is the only plant that is a direct upgrade of an existing plant, Cherry Bomb, regarding factors like sun cost, recharge, and effect. *Right before its explosion, its heads' eyes turn completely white. *Its grapes can be deflected by Jester Zombie, and can bounce onto plants. *Its grapes are very similar to Bowling Bulb's projectiles. *It is the most expensive premium plant in the game, along with Electric Blueberry and Jack O' Lantern. *It has the most heads out of any plant in the entire franchise, with eight heads total. **One of the heads can only be seen after the explosion. *It is the only instant-use plant to have two different attacks—the explosion and the release of ricocheting grapes. *Each grape has a different facial expression. *Grapeshot reuses sounds from Cherry Bomb, Citron, Bowling Bulb, Banana Launcher, and Strawburst. **It uses Cherry Bomb's charging sound when charging, and when it explodes it uses Cherry Bomb's exploding sound. Sounds from Bowling Bulb, Banana Launcher, and Strawburst are heard when its heads are richocheting, and Citron's noises are used when a head bursts. See also *Cherry Bomb *Bowling Bulb Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Premium plants Category:Slow recharge plants